Intéresse toi à moi au lieu de t'occuper des affaires de Malefoy !
by Daelyaa
Summary: Harry passe sont temps à enquêter sur Malefoy, et la paranoïa du brun commence sérieusement à énerver Ginny qui va essayer de faire que le Survivant arrête un peu de ne penser qu'au Serpentard. OS/Hinny


Bonjour, bonjour

Un OS de ''l'histoire'' OS à la demande que je publie en temps qu'OS, parce que c'en est tout de même un et qu'il aura plus de visibilité ainsi.

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Intéresse toi à moi au lieu de t'occuper des affaires de Malefoy !

Ginny Weasley en 5ème année dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard était à bout. Elle était amoureuse d'Harry Potter, le grand Harry Potter, le célèbre Harry Potter et lui, il ne faisait que chercher ce que Malefoy manigançait ! Alors qu'en plus, il n'était pas sûr que le Serpentard prépare vraiment quelque chose, mais non, il était toujours sur Malefoy ! Il ne parlait plus que de Malefoy ! Elle allait finir par croire qu'il est amoureux de lui. Elle se trouvait stupide de penser ça, Harry ? Amoureux de Malefoy ? Et puis quoi encore, Hermione amoureuse de Rogue ? Vraiment elle divaguait. Mais bon, elle elle était amoureuse d'Harry, elle voulait Harry et Ginevra Weasley obtient ce qu'elle veut. Sauf que là, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était quelque chose de bien plus difficile à obtenir, donc elle devait avoir une tactique. Mais elle n'en avait pas, et personne ne pouvait l'aider parce qu'Hermione, ben, c'est Hermione, pas besoin de vous expliquer, et puis c'est même pas la peine de demander à Luna, elle est bien trop perchée pour donner des conseils de drague... Donc Ginny allait devoir se débrouiller toute seule comme une grande. Maintenant la question était : Comment aborder sans lui faire du charme dès le début ? La jeune file réfléchit quelques minutes à la question avant d'avoir une illumination : les BUSEs ! Harry les avaient passées l'an dernier, elle pouvait lui demander de l'aider à réviser ! Ginny sourit, voilà le plan ; elle allait voir Harry, elle lui demandait de l'aider à réviser, et elle tentais une approche pendant qu'ils étaient à la bibliothèque. Maintenant, la préoccupation de la dernière des Weasley était de trouver le beau brun qui hantait ses rêves. Alors, Ginny leva ses fesses du sofa dans lequel elle était assise et sortit de la salle commune puisqu'elle savait très bien qu'Harry serait quelque part dans les couloirs, à enquêter sur Malefoy, ce crétin de Serpentard qui occupait beaucoup trop l'esprit du Survivant. Elle se promena quelques temps dans le château avant d'enfin apercevoir le jeune homme qu'elle cherchait :

-Harry !

Il sursauta avant de se retourner et de dire d'une voix monotone.

-Oh, salut Ginny.

Inspire, expire, Ginny, inspire, expire, voilà, pas taper. Pourquoi est ce qu'il avait l'air de tant s'en foutre qu'elle lui parle ! Si ça se trouve, il s'attendait à quelqu'un d'autre. Cho Chang peut être ? Après tout, elle lui plaisait bien l'an dernier la jolie Serdaigle. Ginny chassa cette pensée qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout et s'approcha du brun.

-Hello, je me demandais, si... Si...

-Si ?

-Si tu voulais bien m'aider à réviser pour mes BUSEs, c'est bientôt et vu que tu les as passées l'an dernier, ben... Je me suis dit que tu pourrais m'aider.

-Ben... dit Harry en se frottant le derrière de la nuque. T'es une bonne élève, t'as pas besoin que je t'aide et... Tu peux toujours demander à Hermione.

Mais il est con ou il est con ?! Elle voulait juste passer du temps avec lui, elle n'en avait que faire de ses stupides BUSEs, elle les aurait de toute manière !

-Nan, mais... Avec Hermione ça va être l'enfer, et Ron, bah, tu connais le niveau de mon frère, c'est pour ça que je te demande à toi.

-Mais Ginny... J'ai pas le temps... Malefoy...

Et là Ginny vit rouge; qu'est ce qu'elle en avait marre de ce décoloré !

-Mais arrête un peu avec Malefoy !

-Je suis sûr qu'il manigance quelque chose, et il faut que je sache si c'est vrai.

-Tu n'as aucune preuve qu'il ait quelque chose à se reprocher.

-Il disparaît de la carte, tu sais ce que ça veut dire quand quelqu'un disparaît de la carte : la Salle sur Demande, et qu'est ce que Malefoy pourrait bien foutre à la Salle sur Demande, c'est certain qu'il cache un truc.

-Mais la carte ne répertorie pas forcément toutes les pièces du château, il est immense ! Et Malefoy n'est peut être juste pas à l'endroit ou tu regardes ! Tu deviens parano avec lui Harry sérieux ! Et puis il ne s'est rien passé qui mérite que tu soupçonnes autant Malefoy !

-Tu oublies Katie !

-Katie, Katie, tu n'as absolument aucune preuve que ce soit lui qui lui a donné le collier !

-Qui d'autre franchement ? Il trafique quelque chose contre Dumbledore et je dois savoir quoi et pourquoi !

-Contre Dumbledore ? Mais quoi contre Dumbledore ? Il y a eut le collier, ok, mais c'était il y a plusieurs mois ça !

-L'hydromel.

-Ah, et comment Malefoy aurait put avoir de quelque manière que ce soir l'hydromel de Slughorn entre les mains ?

-J'en sais rien. Mais c'est lui. Je dois savoir. Qu'il soit coupable ou innocent.

-Coupable ou innocent ? Non mais tu t'entends ? Et puis coupable ou innocent de quoi ? De ne pas te dicter tout ses faits et gestes pour calmer ta paranoïa ?

-Coupable ou innocent de tenter quelque chose contre le directeur !

-Dumbledore est un grand sorcier Harry ! Il n'a pas besoin de toi pour le défendre !

-Mais même ! Et si Malefoy est Mangemort alors ?

-Et bien si il est Mangemort il est Mangemort et puis c'est tout ! Il finira torturé ou tué pour avoir merdé et puis voilà alors arrête un peu !

-Et toi tu t'entends ? Tu parles de la torture et de la mort comme de la pluie et du beau temps !

-C'est ce que ça représente aux yeux de Tu-Sais-Qui ! Si Malefoy a vraiment la Marque, Voldemort a tout pouvoir sur sa vie ! Ses Mangemorts ne sont que des marionnettes pour lui !

-Je sais tout ça, mais quand même ! Malefoy je le déteste, mais... C'est un être humain quand même.

-Mouais,en tout cas tu fais chier avec lui, tu ne parles que de Malefoy depuis des mois ! Y'en a marre que ça soit devenu ton seul sujet de discussion ! Ca et ton stupide livre de potion !

-Et bien ça aussi c'est un truc que je dois savoir, qui est le Prince de Sang Mêlé.

-Et voilà que tu recommences... Serait il possible de passer une journée sans t'entendre parler de Malefoy et de ton bouquin ? Parce que tu nous les brises tous ! Même Hermione en a marre, elle se retient juste de le dire ! Alors change de disque et viens avec moi à la bibliothèque.

-Pas envie, t'as qu'à y aller toute seule à la bibliothèque, puisque je te fais chier. lança Harry, vexé.

-Mais c'est pas toi qui me fais chier ! C'est ta paranoïa ! Et que tu parles inlassablement de la même chose. Alors tu n'abordes aucun des deux sujets qui vont me rendre folle et tu viens avec moi. S'il te plait.

Il la regarda quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

-Ok. Mais pas trois heures, j'ai assez de mes cours.

-Promis, allez, viens. dit Ginny en lui attrapant la main pour le tirer derrière elle.

Etape 1 ; Validée. Direction la bibliothèque pour l'étape 2, sachant que ladite étape deux est tout simple, essayer de faire comprendre à Harry qu'elle est amoureuse de lui. Le problème étant que le brun était un aveugle des sentiments ce qui allait compliquer la tâche, mais elle allait y arriver. Elle traîner le Survivant à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la bibliothèque et quand ils y arrivèrent, Mme Pince regarda Harry étrangement, il était vrai que le jeune homme ne venait pas très souvent à la bibliothèque. Enfin, pas pour étudier, parce que pour aller fouiller dans la Réserve alors que c'est interdit, si. Les deux jeunes gens allèrent s'installer à une table et Harry demanda :

-Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse.

-Ben que tu m'aides, tu as passé tes BUSEs l'an dernier, tu sais quel type d'épreuves il y a.

-J'ai dormi depuis tu sais.

-Mets y un peu du tien par Merlin ! Ah mais oui, c'est vrai, je ne suis pas Chang. s'exclama Ginny, acide.

-Cho ? Qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire là dedans ?

-Rien. cracha le rouquine en sortant son livre de potion. Tiens, en potion par exemple, vous avez été interrogés sur beaucoup de potions ?

-Beaucoup trop. Il y avait bien des questions sur une vingtaines de potions sans aucun lien entre elles, et hyper poussées les questions, alors révise bien les potions.

-Okay, et... Vous avez été interrogés sur les potions sentimentales, dans le genre... Filtre d'amour ? demanda Ginny en effleurant la main de Harry de la sienne.

-Oh... Euh... Les filtres d'amour... Je ne crois pas non... pourquoi ? bafouilla Harry en rougissant.

-Parce que je pourrais bien en avoir besoin. marmonna la jeune femme en rapprochant sa chaise de celle de Harry.

-P... Pourquoi est ce que tu en aurais besoin ? Corner t'aime bien non ? Et Dean aussi.

-Hum... Ouais... Michaël et Dean sont sympas.

Il est vraiment stupide ou il le fait exprès ?! Bon, en même temps, elle n'était peut être pas assez explicite dans ses propos. Mais il avait l'air un peu perturbé là, c'était un bon point, mais elle allait attendre un peu quand même, alors elle redirigea la discussion vers ses BUSEs pendant quelques minutes, avant de repasser à l'attaque.

-Dis moi Harry, elle te plaît Chang ?

-Oh euh... et bien... un peu...

-Et moi je te plaît ?

Harry s'étrangla avec sa salive en rougissant :

-Ben... Oui... T'es jolie... Mais... Enfin... T'es Ginny... Alors...

-Quoi ''je suis Ginny'' ?

-Baaaah... T'es Ginny... T'es la petite sœur de Ron.

La rouquine ne se vexa pas, si il disait ça, c'était peut être qu'elle lui plaisait mais qu'il ne voulait rien dire à cause de Ron.

-Je suis la petite sœur de Ron, effectivement, et alors ?

-Ben... C'est mon meilleur ami... J'ai pas le droit d'avouer que tu me plaît même si c'est vrai, c'est ma règle.

-Quelle règle ?

-La règle qu'on ne touche pas aux membres de la famille de ses amis. Que ce soit en bien ou en mal.

-Je ne connaissais pas cette règle tiens. Mais sans ça, si je n'étais pas la petite sœur de Ron, qu'est ce que tu me dirais ?

-Ben... Je te dirais que t'es jolie, et que j'aime bien tes cheveux, ils ne sont jamais emmêlés, même après le Quidditch, c'est juste extra, et puis t'aimes le Quidditch justement ça c'est cool.

Hary n'avais pas perdu sa teinte cramoisie, mais il bafouillait moins, c'était pas mal.

-En tout cas, moi je t'aime beaucoup Harry, vraiment beaucoup, et pas comme un ami ou comme l'ami de mon frère si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Dit la rouquine en effleurant la main de Harry qui rougit encore plus si c'était humainement possible.

N'arrêterait-il jamais de rougir ?! Mias en même temps, elle venait à demi mot de lui dire qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, il pouvait être perturbé ; alors, Ginny sourit à Harry en se levant.

-Merci de m'avoir aidé Harry, c'était gentil. Au revoir.

Et elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir, laissant Harry vraiment perdu, et aussi -si ce n'est plus- rouge que leur blason. Une fois hors de la bibliothèque, Ginny se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'elle avait fait : elle avait dit à Harry qu'elle était amoureuse de lui par Merlin ! Ce fut à elle de rougir quand elle posa sa main sur ses lèvres ; elle avait embrassé Harry en plus ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit ? Ginny était la gentille petite sœur de Ron, elle ne devait pas embrasser son meilleur ami, même si c'était sur la joue, mais en même temps, Merlin qu'elle avait aimé l'embrasser, et qu'est ce qu'elle voudrait l'embrasser ailleurs que sur la joue. Elle sourit en s'asseyant contre un mur ; Ginny Weasley était heureuse, parce que Ginny Weasley voulait Harry Potter et qu'aujourd'hui, elle avait à moitié réussit ; et si elle arrivait à lui voler un baiser sur les lèvres, un baiser que lui voudrait aussi, alors elle aurait gagné, et peut être gagnera t-elle un jour le cœur du beau Harry Potter.

* * *

Bon, c'est pas terrible hein, j'en suis consciente, mais j'ai fais du mieux que j'ai pu. Dites moi si ça vous a plut !

Bizzz Daelyaa


End file.
